


Light as a Feather

by bgn846



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: But Nothing Horrible, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, piggy back rides, theres a bridal carry, tiny bit of fluff, training exercise gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Ignis gets hurt during a crownsguard retreat. Cor looks after him.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Light as a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thought in my head of Cor giving an injured Ignis a piggyback ride.

“Ignis, I hate to break it to you, but you’re heavy,” Cor grumbled as he trudged along. He could feel the man in question fidget and try to lean back only to groan in pain. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s a good thing when you’re training to be a crownsguard,” he huffed as he navigated a small incline. “Just not when I’m trying to carry you on my back!”

“M’sorry,” Ignis mumbled drowsily.

“Kid, it's fine, I’m just pissed at myself for gettin’ older.”

“I’an walk.”

Cor barked out a laugh, “Sure you can, just like you can talk clearly.”

“S’rry.”

“Stop apologizing, you didn’t intend to fall off the side of a small cliff and hit your head.” Ignis simply groaned again at what Cor assumed was the memory of said fall. “We’ll be back at the camp soon enough, then we can patch you up.”

“Stupid ground,” Ignis managed as he attempted to resituate his arms for a better grip.

“I think the recent rains made the trail unstable. I’m glad you didn’t break anything.”

“I did!” Ignis huffed, “my head.”

“It’s a big bump, one that a potion will take care of it.”

“Stupid armiger,” Ignis grumbled.

“Stupid us more like it, considering neither of us had any potions stored there.”

“Baaaaa,” the advisor huffed, “there was one or two, I swear it.”

“At least you can reprimand the other people that use _your_ armiger, I can’t complain to Regis for using things or Clarus. He’ll just pick on me.”

“You c’n fight back.”

“Have you ever sparred against Clarus? He’s a beast.”

“Does Gladio count?”

“Nearly, but not quite,” Cor admitted.

“Hnnnn,” was all that Ignis added.

“You doin’ okay back there?”

“Tired.”

“I think I see the camp, hang in there and we’ll get you patched up soon Ignis.” The kid was obviously in pain, but trying not to show it.

Ignis stayed quiet as they continued the last five hundred yards to the camp. It didn’t take long for the other recruits to come over when they came closer. Gladio was the first one to reach him and the look on his face spoke volumes. He was clearly worried about his friend.

“What happened?!”

“Accident on the trailhead, the ground is unstable, everyone needs to be mindful and don’t go out alone,” Cor ordered as he continued walking towards Ignis’ tent.

“Let me take him,” Gladio supplied as he stepped close.

Cor almost protested but his back was on fire, Ignis had gained a lot of muscle during his time in training. He looked lithe, but he wasn’t light, that was for sure! Without waiting for confirmation Gladio was carefully pulling Ignis away. Smiling slightly at the sight, Cor watched Gladio heft Ignis in his arms like some damsel from a fantasy movie.

Ignis didn’t seem to notice and simply rested his head on Gladio’s shoulder. With this new vantage point, Cor could see the bump on Ignis’ forehead better. It was already turning a nasty shade of purple. Thinking fast he ran ahead and held the tent flap open so Gladio could go in and put Ignis down. Before he could even ask someone came up next to him with a potion. Heaving a sigh of relief he followed Gladio into the tent and set about making Ignis comfortable.

\--

The dull-colored canvas of a tent ceiling greeted Ignis when he woke. Taking a careful breath he found that his head no longer hurt. That was a blessing because falling down a hill and smacking into a tree had been painful.

“You awake over there?” A familiar voice asked.

Turning Ignis finally noticed that he wasn’t alone. Gladio was seated beside him; book in hand, looking hopeful.

“Yes, it appears I’m awake, uh what happened?”

“Cor carried you back and then we used a potion to heal the wicked bump on your head.”

“He called me fat,” Ignis uttered without emotion.

Gladio’s laughter filled the tent after his comment. “Shut it, he didn’t call you fat, he said your training was making you solid. Plus he was complaining about getting old, which is total shit. He’s fine.”

That made Ignis smile. Wondering if he should get up, Ignis rolled to the side and slowly pushed himself up to a seat. The tent spun but there was no pain that followed.

“Careful there, Cor said you’d be a little dizzy. The potion only healed the bump; I think it’s not as effective on mild concussions.”

“Yes, I believe you are correct.”

“Lay back down, Cor said you’ve got the rest of the retreat off.”

“What about you?!” Ignis asked with a furrowed brow.

“I’m making sure you’re alright. S’my job right now,” Gladio added with a smile.

Suddenly another memory drifted back to Ignis; Cor hadn’t been the only one to carry him. Unsure if really wanted to know the truth he forced himself to ask the question.

“Did you bridal carry me?” The grin on Gladio’s face was answer enough.

“What?” he defended, “Cor was tired and I was worried,” Gladio replied with a pout. “Come on you liked it; you fell asleep in my arms.”

“Six, save me,” Ignis whispered as he slowly lay back down.

“From what? I’m always gonna look out for you Iggy. Cor too, we care about you.”

Turning to look at Gladio properly, Ignis could see that his friend was telling the truth. “Very well, but I refuse to believe I fell asleep in your arms.”

“You did, I saw it with my own eyes,” Cor offered as he peered inside the tent. “Sorry to interrupt I just came over to check on you, I’m glad you’re awake.”

“No one took a picture right?” Ignis checked.

“No picture, we’ll have to get Gladio to carry you again later so we can get a proper record of what took place,” Cor teased.

“I thought you two liked me?” lamented Ignis.

“We do!” Gladio answered with a laugh.

“Rest, Ignis, dinner will be ready soon and then you can sleep more.”

The idea of sleeping sounded very nice and Ignis gave Cor a thumbs up to indicate he’d heard the plan. Now all he had to do was relax and wait for dinner. This set of instructions he could handle!

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks! Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents.


End file.
